


The Contract

by jiyootopia



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Rich as usual Jinsoul, dancer yves, lipsoul, lipves - Freeform, other members are mentioned, waitress Jungeun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyootopia/pseuds/jiyootopia
Summary: Kim Jungeun is just deep in her thoughts during her break when a contract has been shoved at her and she can't help but feel intrigued to it and to the one who propose it.A contract that might change everything about her.Will Jungeun agree to it?
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 37





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multichapter fic, and this is a revision of my previous work. So, I hope you'll enjoy!

Waiting for your ‘ _ the one’ _ is a difficult one. Especially when you have no idea where to wait for her. But being gay makes it harder as the others might judge them differently. Making the others ignore us and hate us.

She's Kim Jungeun living here in Korea as she's working in a nearby café in her past school.

Her parents don’t want her to work anymore as they have plenty of money to begin with. But this is her choice. She doesn't want to depend on them. She wants to prove that she can live my life without boasting their money. She wants to work hard for her earnings.

During her work, she can't tell she was great but at least she's good enough to handle all their customers. Maybe this is the advantage of being a council member on her high school days. The sudden mention of her highschool days gave her a throwback at her first day.

_ Oh, I wonder how is Ms. Seatmate today. She is my first friend but I didn't even had her name before, I am such a stupid one.  _ She thought.

\---

Jungeun is spending her break time in Blue Betta’s café, the place she's working at. She's sitting at a table with a hot coffee in her hand as she's thinking of what her friends always tells her.

_ “ Jungeun, when are you planning to have a lover?” _

_ “You owl! You have so many suitors waiting for you!” _

_ “You’re not interested in men aren’t you?” _

She thought of it ever since then. Yes, she's not interested in men, rather she's into girls.

She doesn’t know when it began, or with whom, but as long as she remembers, she found girls more attractive than boys. She easily gets attached to girls, and easily gets fluttered with their presence.

Jungeun's thoughts left her when a very gorgeous girl sat in front of her place.

“Hi there. I sensed that you are occupied so I interfere now.” the girl said flashing a very cute smile.

_ Oh god she looks like an angel. _

“ It’s okay. I love to have a company” Jungeun returned a smile to her.

“Oh that’s good to hear. Anyway, I’m Jinsoul, my family owns this café that’s why I’m often here.” She said which shocked Jungeun. As soon as Jungeun heard that she immediately stood and bowed to her several times.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t recognize you. I am Kim Jungeun, and I’m working here. I am just having my break time here Ma’am” she said nervously. 

_ Well, who wouldn’t? In front of me is the daughter of my boss! _

She still had her head bow to Jinsoul when she heard a chuckle. She raised her head and saw that Jinsoul is the one who chuckled.

“You’re so cute, you know? Don’t worry I won’t scold you, and yes, I already know you Miss Jungeun.” She said as she laughed.

Jungeun felt her cheeks getting red with the compliment.

“I acknowledge you as one of our best workers, you greet them happily, even making them comfortable. I admire your behavior.” Jinsoul seriously said.

“Thank you for the compliment Ma’am. I appreciate it, and I will work hard." Jungeun said and bowed again.

“Hey, don’t be so formal to me. It makes me look so old, you know?” She said raising her eyebrow which is very cute of her.

“Oh sorry Ma’a- I mean I’m very sorry Miss Jinsoul. I didn’t mean to look it that way sorry.” she said

“Hahahaha. I’m just joking, you know. Jinsoul is fine, you can call me that. “ She smiled again.

_ Why does she look so beautiful even though she is just smiling?  _

_ God she’s driving me crazy. I’m so embarrassed today. First, I tripped when I went over here for work, then bumping my head in the wall, and now this? _

Jungeun's thoughts are interrupted  _ again _ as she heard Jinsoul cough.

“Oh. Is there anything you need Jinsoul?” she asked.

“Hmm. Nothing, anyway I gotta go! Your break time is almost over. Be careful with your doings. Bye Miss Jungeun!” She winked at Jungeun before she left.  _ What was that? _

Forgetting what happened today, Jungeun stood up to prepare for her work, but she noticed a paper on the table. Curiously, she looked at it but what shocked her is the content in that paper.

_ “I’ll come back here tomorrow. Let’s have a coffee, Miss Jungeun.. My treat :]] - J.Jinsoul” _

Jungeun thought that her day may not be that bad as she thinks of it. Guess she'll be working tomorrow even if it's her day-off.


	2. The Date(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coffee invite of J. Jinsoul to Kim Jungeun and the unexpected proposal?

After that one odd day, I informed my workmates that I will work on my day-off which came out as a good thing for them. Considering the amount of people keep on coming, that will be a busy day.

As always, I went early for my job and help the others to set up the cafe. But it's already time to close but a certain girl didn't come like she said. I guess something came up on her especially since she is one of the busybody in the South Korea.

But that didn't stop me to wait for her at my workplace during every break I have. My co-workers are starting to get curious as to why it seems like I'm waiting for someone but I disregarded it saying I'm just waiting for my shift to end. More waiting and waiting, but she didn't come like she said, it's been a few months. It was okay for me though since we are not that close. But there is something that keeps me waiting so it became a routine for me to wait.

Every waiting that I spent, I have written different pieces that came through my mind. Maybe to lessen the boredom I feel every time I wait for her. I was about to go outside the cafe when someone talked behind me.

"Sorry, I'm late." Jinsoul said and sat down in front of me.

 _Well, you've been late for a_ _month_. I thought but didn't dare to say it loud, I still want to work here.

She bought a coffee already, _wait what? Why didn't I notice this?_

"I'm sorry, I didn't show up last time, there's a sudden stock of meetings I needed to attend. Did you wait?" She asked.

"Not really. That day was so busy so I didn't notice the time." I lied.

"It seems you are writing for something?" She started off. I looked at her while she excitedly read my pieces.

"Yes I am. I like to write something when I am bored. So, I've written this much already." _As soon as I said this, I saw her pout. Why is that?_

"Why are you pouting?" 

"You said you want to write something when you are bored. So does it mean you're bored with me?" She said.

 _Oh no_ , _she misinterpreted it._

"No, no ma'am, I mean Jinsoul, I wrote this even before you came." I explained which earned her a relaxed face from her.

"Okay. I thought you were getting bored with me. Anyway, do you like muffins?" She said while showing me the plate full of muffins.

The smell is so aromatic, it seems to catch my craving so I nodded.

"Here, Ahh!" She fed me the muffins. I only realized it when everyone was staring at us.

I felt shy all of a sudden. I can feel my cheeks getting red.

"How is it?" Jinsoul asked.

"U-uh-uhm. I-It's good Jinsoul.." _Why am I stuttering?_

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't mind me." 

"Okay." She said as she seems to relax.

"Thank you for the muffins. “I said.

"You're welcome Jungeun. How are you?" She asked.

"I thought you were smart enough to assume how I'm feeling right now based on my piece."

She shrugged.

"Well, not all pieces define the exact emotions of a person, they either hide it in a happier piece. Sometimes they just do it for fun like what you said before. " 

"I see." I stopped eating and sighed.

"They are asking for my relationship." I said and looked at her. She seems to be enjoying her food right now but suddenly she stopped eating. 

_I easily got her attention?_

“Who? What?" she asked.

"My parents, friends, classmates, everyone. They are asking why I am still single. They keep on asking about that part of my life since they said I'm already at the age to have those." I explained.

"Well, not everyone. I am here. I am not asking for your relationship though." she said while not looking up to me but instead in her food.

"What are your thoughts about that anyway?" she asked again.

"I feel... pressured, scared and betrayed. All my life I have done nothing but to please them. But in the end, like the others, they were blind to see that I don't have a relationship with them to live in a good life." 

"You don't really have to please them Jungeun. You should live your life the way you want it to be, with whom and when." she said.

"I did. And look at the situation now. This is because I decided to be alone throughout their offers." I said.

"Maybe you were not that focused on love life." she said and she finally stopped eating and looked at me in the eye. 

"Or there is no one who achieves your type?" she continued.

"If you were a wizard right now Jinsoul, I would love it if you would put a spell on me to help me forget everything, and might even find someone who will care for me. So I can start my life again with her." I said, trying to make the conversation less dramatic so I put some humor here.

"Well, I can't be Harry Potter here and grant your wishes my lady, to put amortentia or do 'obliviate' to you. Or I can't be Aphrodite, Eros or even their daughter in order to make someone nice to be yours my lady." she said back and suddenly held my hand.

_Isn't she too fast for this?_

_Isn't this escalating too quickly??_

"But I can fix your problems, and you can live your life the way you want it to be. " she said then kissed my hand.

"Hey!" I said and took my hand away.

Good thing we are in the end part and dim part of their cafe or else she might see me blushing really hard.

_It wasn't hard to like this girl. She's good- looking, she's good at everything but a little bit of an ass, I must say. That is based on my observations and questions._

_But I need to hold this back. I'm still uncertain whether she's playing or serious._

"Maybe this is the sign." she said while looking at my eyes.

"What sign?" I asked.

"Actually, I don't know. But maybe this is it. Don't you think?" she added.

"What?" Honestly, I have some thoughts but I don't want to assume.

“This, this is the sign you are waiting for. You Jungeun, me, coffee, this date(?) is this even a date?

"A friendly one." I answered.

"Okay, but at least it's a date. And the dim light as our background. “ she continued.

"Okay? But what sign? I don't have any idea." I said.

"The sign for you to have a good relationship." she said which proved my guess.

"I-I d-don't know. How will I know?" I reasoned out.

"We're not even that close yet, like we just met a few weeks ago or rather for that day and just now?"

"A few weeks for you, yes. But it's been a long time for me Jungeun in case you forgot ." she said

"What?" I was confused, how come I just knew her not too long ago but she knew me for a long time?

“Remember when we first met? Maybe you think that our first meeting is in this cafe. When I walked up to you?" _Hearing that, I nodded. Isn't it our first meet?_

"I guess I got it right. But no, I've known you ever since you are still studying in BBC High. I can't believe you forgot me already."

**_\---Flashback---_ **

_I was running late._

Blame that welcome party that they organize for me. 

Anyway, it's the first day of the school year and I am late. So late that I didn't even bother to watch where I was going. 

Because of that I slammed into someone walking out of the school’s office as I ran by.

"Ooops." she said as my elbow jabbed into rock-hard abdominal muscles. _Oh, this girl has abs._

"I am so sorry!" I said. I almost knocked over a stranger. 

A very gorgeous stranger stood there smiling at me, despite the fact that I almost knocked over her in my hurry to get to the school office, and for my first class, History Class. What a great way to start my day, right?

"It is okay. Do not worry Miss." she said with a husky voice. _Woah, that's so hot._

"I guess you are just running for your first class." She was dressed in a navy blue shirt, black jeans matched with boots. 

"I am really sorry, Miss. I got to go now." I said and hurried to the school office.

"Sure thing. What's your na-" I heard her say but I didn't finish it as I entered the office already.

"Good Morning Miss?" a beautiful student said, maybe she is a part of a council.

"You're new here?” She asked, stating the obvious. 

"Yes, Uhhhm. I am Jungeun." I said. "but my friends call me Kim Lip" She took my hand and held it for a long time.

"Oh, I am Haseul. Nice to meet you, and welcome to BBC High." She welcomed me.

**_Fast forward_ **

I am now on my way to my first class, and I am already late.

I knocked on the door of the supposed to be my first class and came in. I handed my schedule paper to Ms. Son, my history teacher.

"I am very sorry I’m late." I said. "I am not familiar with this school yet." I continued.

"It's okay. Please take a seat beside Ms. Jung." Ms. Son said as he motioned me to sit beside that woman, _wait, isn’t she the girl before?_

"Hey. What a coincidence we are classmates." she whispered to me as I nodded.

Time passed by, I got to know almost everyone in this school but her. I don't know, I didn't even have a chance to know her name. I just called her _Ms. Seatmate_. After how many months, she doesn't go to school and then they said she already transferred.

I hope I can meet her someday.

**_\---Flashback ended---_ **

"Eh? So you are Ms. Seatmate?" I asked shocked, _too shocked._

"Yes, you didn't know my name, didn't you?" She said.

"Ey. Yes, I only know the surname is Jung and you didn't even go to school, how will I know?"

"It is okay to ask everyone, isn't it?" _Aish. How come I didn't realize that?_

"Uhhm. Sorry. I didn't realize that. Hehe." _gosh. It is so embarrassing._

"Hahaha you're so cute. You know?" She said while chuckling.

"Anyway, back to the topic. Let's try it." She continued. _Aish, I am hoping I can escape that topic but I guess I can't._

"2 months." She said.

"Okay? What do you mean?" I said clearly confused.

"Let's try and find out if the sign you are waiting for is me. 2 months, let's see. But you can extend it, if you feel right.”

"Idiot. I want something serious. I don't want those tries. I want to be sure of that, that's why I am waiting for a sign."

"Waiting can't solve anything. Just try it, so we can both find it out. No pressure, think about it the way you want. In two months, just you and I." She sincerely said to me.

"This is a freakin' hilarious you know? _*laughs*_ as I imagined it, I'm thrilled, it seems so exciting. So okay fine, 2 months. Let's try it."

"Good! Let's start now?" She asked. _She seems so excited, isn't she?_

"Yes." I said, quite excited about what will happen.

"What a contract, isn't it?" She said.

"But before that we must make rules." I suggested.

"Okay. That would be fine. Wait, I will get paper and ballpen." She said and hurried out to her office.

As I am waiting for her, I am thinking of what rules I will give. A rule that will surely make us both sustained.

She came back with a piece of paper and a ballpen with a fish as a design. _Cute._

"Fighting! Let's start." She said as we started to talk about our contract.

" Okay this is fine. You signed, I signed, now let's not break our rules." She said looking at the paper.

"Let's go now, I will send you to your home, babe." She said winking at me. _God don't do that_

"Okay.Let me just change into my clothes." I said not even minding the rules we just made, not knowing one of them might be broken.

\----

As of April 13, 2020

I, Jung Jinsoul and Kim Jungeun decided to have a 2-month relationship-contract. With this paper, we will state the following rules to abide and not to break:

 **Rule no .1:** In two months, try to find if she is really 'the one'

 **Rule no 2:** PDA is only limited depending on the subject's decision.

 **Rule no.3** : No cheating, a third party isn't allowed while in the said trial.

 **Rule no.4:** Do not lie to each other, a serious lie for that part.

 **Rule no. 5** : Anyone can avail an extension if both subjects want it.

 **Rule no.6:** No one can know that the relationship is just a contract.

These rules are stated and chosen by the subjects. This contract is valid until June 13, 2020

 **Signed by** :

_Jung Jinsoul and Kim Jungeun_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's for the 2nd update! Hope you're enjoying this work and I'll be back after this exams.


	3. I think I'm falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like what the title says^

And that hilarious conversation over a hot cup of coffee brought us here.

The two-month trial of relationship - almost two months of laughter, story telling, late night calls and texts, holding hands _(you wanted to hold my hand because I am clumsy, so I wouldn't be tripped if we are walking but you're the one who keeps on being tripped_ ), every time you will go here after your work and asked if I will go with you, your visit in my house every time we both have our breaks. It’s two months of memories and experience.

Inside this two months, she really made me feel like we're girlfriends, a real one. She made me feel so happy and be excited everyday in my life. She made me feel so loved.

Everytime you are giving me a small card with quotes in it, which I find so sweet and caring for a girl like you. You said that you will give me four cards in a certain time. 

The first card says:

**_" It's a good time being with you, you make me smile effortlessly just by thinking about you. You make my life colorful, you make me alive. And now, I will be the one who will make you smile, I will make your life colorful, and I will prove to you that we are alive when we are together, Jungeun."_ **

"What are you looking at, babe?" she said as she closed her laptop. We are now in her room, since we both have a break today, we decided to spend it together.

"Hmmm. Nothing. Let's go down and have dinner. I am hungry." I said.

"You are always hungry though. Go by yourself." she said

"Yah! I am not. And fine! I will go by myself!" I said and supposed to go out when she held my wrist.

"Hey Jungie, I am just joking, you know." she said as she gave me her smile.

_Oh gosh Jinsoul, don't give me that smile. Those dimples... so cute._

"I know I am gorgeous, but don't stare at me like that." she said, smirking.

"I am not!!" I said as I turned away, grabbed my phone and walked out the room to hide my blush.

Not feeling her presence behind me, I stopped and called her.

"What are you doing there? Come on." I said and with that she followed me behind.

" Since you just joked a while ago, you pay for our dinner." I smirked.

"EH?" I love that expression of her. So innocent and cute.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing. Come on, what do you want my lady?" she said.

"Stop calling me that." I said.

"Okay my la-" she didn't finish her sentence when I glared at her. With that, she raised her hand and formed a peace sign.

"Hey, I'm just going to the toilet." she said as she coughed on her way to the washroom.

We are having dinner in this restaurant near her penthouse. 

"Excuse me." Someone said behind me so I turned around and saw a girl. _She's familiar..._

"Yes?" I said.

"Aren't you Jungeun?" she said, _she's pretty but creepy on_ _how did she know my name?_

"Yes, I am. How did you know and why? "I asked.

"You don't remember me? I am Yves, your classmate back then." she said. _Oh, that's why she is familiar._

"Oh, yes, I remember. We are partners in our thesis, right?" I questioned. _Btw, what is Jinsoul doing? She seems to be stuck in the washroom hahaha._

"Yes, anyway, I gotta go. Can I get your number? You know so we can catch up. " she asked as she got her phone with a _swan_ _case?_

"Sure. It's xxx-xxx-xxxx" I gave her my number. I started to eat again because I am really hungry.

"Thank you, do you perhaps, have a boyfriend?" she suddenly asked as I choke.

"Oh sorry, it seems I startled you." she worriedly said as she handed me the water.

"It's okay. Uhm , why are you asking about that?" I was confused.

"Because if you have one, It will be rude if I get your number, and that is not polite." she said.

"Oh, I don’t, it’s a girlfriend by the way. And don't worry it's okay for her. Just like you said, it's for catching up." I said.

I noticed Jinsoul coming back here.

"That's her." I pointed at her.

"Sorry, it took me a while." she said. She just noticed Yves now.

"It's okay, anyway this is Sooyoung, she's known as Yves though, our schoolmate before and my thesis partner." I introduced her

"Yves, this is Jinsoul"/ "Jinsoul." we simultaneously said.

"You know her?" I asked Sooyoung.

"Of course, she was our classmate before, right?"

“Oh right, I forgot about that aish!"

"Nice to meet you ." Jinsoul shakes hands with Sooyoung.

"Nice to meet you too." They stare at each other for long before turning away. 

"Anyway, Jungeun, I gotta go. Nice to see you again." Sooyoung bid her farewell and left the restaurant. _Wait, she just went in to get my number then go out? Weird.._ _Maybe she just passed by._

"What took you so long?" I asked as we finished our dinner. We are now on our way to the Han River.

"Nature called me. They said they miss me so much. Do you want to know more?" She said, smirking.

"Yah! Don't continue it. Gross!" I said as she laughed.

"Hahahaha. Okay okay. I'll stop now." We are now on the river and sitting beside each other.

We look up at the sky to see the beautiful stars above, twinkling its brightest mood to lift up everyone's mood who are watching.

"So beautiful..." I said clearly amazed.

"Yes, so beautiful. " she said as I noticed that she is not looking at the stars but me.

I was amazed at every star above that lit up the whole dark sky as I felt Jinsoul hug my waist.

"Jungeun.” she said as I looked up to her.

"This.." she said and handed me another letter as what she always does.

**_" A good thing, the night was important as we were together in this place, looking up into the sky at the same time, you, admiring the sky, and me, admiring the aesthetic view and it is not the stars but you."_ ** the card she gave me says.

"Wow, did you prepare this?" I asked.

"Of course, I am gorgeous." she jokingly said

"Huh? What is the connection of that to my question?" I said.

"Nothing. Come on. I'll send you home now." she said and offered her hand for me to stand up.

I am now in my bed. Thinking about the days we spent our time together. It's almost two months. Two weeks more and our contract will expire. 

_In two months_ , I think carefully about my feelings.

_In two months,_ I observed my interactions with you.

_In two months_ , I am trying to find out if you really are the one for me.

_In two months_ , if you are the one that is finally for me, _will I avail extension?_

It has been two freakin' months, we collected many memories, many laughter and even heartbreaks. And that two months, will come to an end in two weeks.

_14 days, 2 hours, 25 minutes and 37 seconds._

Yes, I counted it.

I counted the remaining time we will spend together.

The remaining time appreciating all the things in this world.

The remaining time with just you and me.

Yes, if you can read this, you will know that I fell for you.

I fell really hard, and I know that you will catch me wherever we are. Because you said that you will not leave me and you will help me when I fall.

So if you can read this, catch me from _falling_.

**_From falling for you._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll that's the 3rd chapter so far! What do you think will happen after the contract?


	4. Is it the end?

I am in the cafe now working, and it's almost the close hours so I'm just cleaning up. Jinsoul isn't here as they have a meeting with her parents so here I am working out of boredom.

"Jungeun?" Someone called me and I turned around to see who it was.

"Oh, it's you Sooyoung. What are you doing here?" I said

"Oh, I am supposed to order coffee. But since you're here, are you free today?" Sooyoung said smiling.

"Oh, Uhhm, sure. Wait, I'll just change my clothes" I said and went to staff's room.

After I changed into my clothes, I invited her out.

"Ma'am! I will just go out. I'm signing out!" I said to the head.

We were now walking in the park. It is quiet but we are comfortable with it.

"Sooo, how's your life going?" I started.

"Well, it's fine. Such a busy day, I will fly to Paris tomorrow to meet my students." She said.

"Students? Are you a teacher?" I asked.

" Hmm, you can say that, but no. I am a dance instructor, and I travel anywhere for those who hired me. Not that I am boasting but, I am one of the famous dance instructors as they are saying, I go by the name Yves." She shyly said.

"Woah, can you show me your dancing skills?" I was clearly fascinated by her. _Her smile is cute, but her voice is cuter, I must say._

"Errm. Okay, Come on, let's go to my studio. " She said and held my hand running. 

_She has a dance studio? Woah daebak!_

"We're here! Welcome to Eve studio, where the students can have their freedom by showing their passion, dancing." She said and toured me around the studio.

Her studio is so good and well-designed. I can even live with her forever.

She guided me in this practice room, but it is way different from their other rooms. This is clearly neat and has a wide space.

"This is my personal studio. Whenever I have a break from teaching, I go here and dance, dance and dance." She said while connecting her phone to the speaker.

"You can sit there and watch, Jungeun" She motioned me to the couch on the left side of her room.

"Okay." I said as I watched her preparing to dance.

**_*insert here, Yves dancing to Party Monster.*_ **

_Her moves are so clear, so much power. I can say she is so professional. She seems different in terms of dancing. In person, she looks cute and clueless but in terms of dancing? She is so strong and sexy. As if she is a different person._

_Her moves, those expressions, movements and her eyes are so sharp it bugs me. She's so good, no wonder she is one of the best dance instructors._

I clapped as the end came to an end. I offered her water as her sweats are visible.

"Woah, I'm speechless. You're so good." I said.

"Really? Thank you for that." She said out of breath.

" Anyway, it's already lunch time. Let's eat?" She offered.

"Let's go." I said and followed her in their cafeteria. Well, such a big studio is for owning a large cafeteria.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked.

"Uhhm, anything." I said.

"Okay, sit here,and I'll get our food." She said and moved the chair for me to sit.

_Such a gentlewoman._

Sooyoung and the food arrived. I can say that this will be one of my favorite places, nice studio and even the food is so delicious.

As we were eating, we chatted about ourselves and others. I get to know more about her. She is so cool,intelligent, and caring I must say.

_Her lovelife will be lucky for her._

**_*rings* *rings*_ **

"Hello?" I answered the call.

"Hey Jungeun, I'm at your house. Where are you?" Jinsoul said.

"Oh, I'm at Sooyoung's studio. Wait for me, I'll go now." I said and ended the call.

"Hey Soo, sorry but I need to go now, Jinsoul is waiting for me. Anyway, thank you for the food and everything, I enjoyed this day. " I said and bid my farewell to her.

"Okay. Thank you for the time also, you can come back here anytime just call me. Come on, I have nothing to do anyway, I'll drive you home." She offered.

"No no, it's okay. No need, just rest. Bye!" I said and went out.

I reached my house for about 15 minutes. As I entered my house, I found her on the sofa sleeping. _She is so cute hahaha_

"Soul? I'm here now." I calmly said waking her up.

"Hmm? Ohh, Jungie." She said and fixed herself.

"Sorry, I just went out. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Hmm. It's okay. Nothing much, maybe we can go out and walk in the Han River?" She suggested.

"That's good, let's go." I said

\----

We spend our time cuddling, walking side by side holding hands, talking about each other. We only have 3 days, 3 days to say everything we want to say, to hear everything we want to hear. But I do hear from your mouth is your _coughs_ . _What a great act to ruin my thoughts._

"Are you okay? You look pale just now." I asked.

"Yes I am fine. Wait here, I will just go to the washroom." 

"Okay. Go ahead." I said.

I am standing here in the waiting area as I see Sooyoung coming out from the washroom. _She's also here? I thought she had nothing to do today? Maybe she's just sightseeing. Maybe they saw each other. But she seems so worried, she runs away to nowhere. Is everything okay?_

My thoughts disappeared when Jinsoul came out of the washroom. It seems she washed her face.

"Done?" I said.

"Yes, let's go." She said she was a little bit nervous. 

"Jungie, are you tired? Come on I'll send you home. I need to go somewhere." she said

"Okay. Where will you go?" I asked.

"U-uhmm. In my office, yes in my office." She said.

"Is that so? I'll come with you." I suggested.

"No!" She hurriedly said which raised my eyebrow. 

"Uh, I mean, it's okay. You can rest now. It will not be too long. " She said

When we reached our house, she guided me in front of my house and will go away but not before giving me another card which now says: 

**_"Goodbye for now, I will just fix something. Let's meet again for the next time. I am busy tomorrow so I can't accompany you. I’m yours, Jungeun."_ **

I smiled at the thought. But then again as if deja vu, I remember that this next time you are saying is the last day of our contract. _Anxiety crept inside my mind, what am I supposed to do?_

\-----

After Jinsoul sends me home, I immediately wash up and lay in my bed. I'm thinking of the happy moments we have spent together. All those, cuddling, jokes, teasing it made me smile. I can't even imagine that these are all from the contract in the cafe. 

_I guess I am lucky_

_But would it be a luck if our contract ends? heol. I can't even imagine it happening now._

_But, still, I remembered what happened ago, she seems weird huh? She looked pale and nervous. Is there anything wrong? What if she's sick? No, that can't be. Don't think like that Jungeun. Everything is fine._

**_*rings* *rings*_ **

Getting my phone in the side table, I look at the ID number, 

**_"Boss (Jinsoul's Dad)"_** _What?_

I quickly answered the call. 

"Hello, Mr. Jung?" I said. 

"Hello, Jungeun. I-It's about Jinsoul." he said while crying. _Ohmygod, please don't tell me it's about how she acts a while ago. God, she seems fine,well, is she?_

"Wh-what happened?" I asked.

"She called me, she said that she's on her way home after sending you. But it happened." He said.

"What? What is "it"? "

" Mr. Jung, please tell me I'm worried." I said panicking. _Why did this need to happen?_

" I'll tell you later. But for now, I'll text you where she is. You can go there and ask her what really happened. She's waiting for you. " He said and ended the call. I immediately prepare myself to go out, still waiting for the text.

I can't stand still, knowing there is something wrong with my Jinsoul.

**_*beep*_ **

Hearing a notification, I collected my will and read the text regarding Jinsoul's location.

Reading the text, I felt as if the world came to an end. I can feel my heart beating fast. I run outside and ride my car towards the location. 

I don't care if it will be a fast ride but I need to go there. I hope she's okay, I am stopping my tears to fall down, it is not the time for that Kim Jungeun.

I still can't believe what I received.

**_Boss (Jinsoul's Dad)_ **

_received: 9:29 pm_

_Jinsoul is in the hospital right now. She needs you, Jungeun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads-up we're nearing the end. Any thoughts with the ending?


End file.
